Jesse Needs A Hug
by MyAngelofMusic
Summary: Jesse gets sick....just a random kinda torturejesse type story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full House, obviously, or any of the characters. This is just the work of a fan….like any other story on this website.**

**A/N: This is just a random story I put together. I always love stories where the tough-macho-guy gets sick and has to have someone take care of him, lol. It's cute, don't ya think? So this is just a simple jesse-torture fic, lol I'm so mean.**

**Plot: Jesse is sick. simple as that.**

ooooooo00000000000oooooooooo00000000000000ooooooooo000000000

Jesse woke at 2:30 in the morning with a terribly painful stomachache. His head was pounding, and his throat was bone-dry. Hey lay in bed for a few minuets, trying to go back to sleep, but the pain kept waking him up. His stomach was rolling, and he wondered how long he could take that feeling.

In just a moment, he found out. His throat started to swell shut, and he jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. Once inside, he bent over the sink, holding the edges with white knuckles. The room was spinning, taking too long to catch up with him. He just wanted to get it over with so he wouldn't have to feel that anymore. When his stomach finally caught up with him, he found himself wishing that his stomach would go easy on him.

Finally, when he felt capable of putting something in his mouth and not spewing again, he rinsed his mouth out with water and stumbled back into bed, his sweaty hair hanging in his eyes. He felt terrible, but somehow he managed to fall back to sleep for a few minuets.

Becky woke up to the sound of faint coughing. She looked at the clock. It was 6:00 a.m. She looked over at Jesse's side of the bed. He was gone. She looked across the room at the light coming from the closed bathroom door and got up. "Jess?"

The coughing stopped for a moment. "Go back to sleep, Becky."

Becky let herself into the bathroom and found Jesse over the sink, still coughing. "Oh, honey, if you're that sick you shouldn't be standing."

Jesse had stopped coughing. He rinsed out the sink and then his mouth, and collapsed onto the toilet seat.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I'm okay. Just some weird stomach-thing." Jesse gave her a weak smile.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since three-something."

"It's 6:00 now. You didn't get much sleep. How many times did you throw up?"

"I didn't count!"

"Well…more than once?"

"Yeah…more than once." He was starting to get queasy again just thinking about it.

"If you have to again, don't use the sink. You shouldn't be standing."

"Okay, okay…just let me be alone for awhile, alright?" he set his jaw. He defiantly did not want to be sick with his wife in the room.

"Okay…but if you're not out of there soon, I'm coming in!" she finally left.

Jesse decided that the toilet was probably better, like Becky said. And plus, he didn't think he had the strength to stand. He slid off of the toilet seat, the movement making his stomach lurch even more.

Becky could hear him coughing. She was starting to get worried. She decided to bring him some crackers, thinking that he needed to eat a little something to help settle his stomach.

When she had gotten the crackers, and a cup of her family's secret cure, she put them on the coffee table and saw that Jesse was still in the bathroom, but from what she could hear, he had finished. She let herself in and saw that he was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, breathing heavily. He looked terrible.

"Let's get you on the couch," Becky said, helping him up. She helped him walk into the room and to the couch, even though he said he could walk by himself. Once he had sat down, she sat down beside him.

Jesse sat up, using all of his strength not to let himself fall over. Becky fed him crackers, telling him that he needed to eat something. Only a few minuets after the crackers, she was shoving a steamy cup of _something _into his face. He screwed up his face. It was hard enough to eat the crackers.

"What's that?" Jesse asked, trying to keep his mind off of his rolling stomach.

"Drink it. It'll help you relax, and keep things down." She helped him take a sip.

Jesse's eyes shot open wide. Becky had said it held things down, but it tasted as if it wanted to bring anything and everything up. He pushed it away, afraid he might throw up again.

"What's wrong, honey?" Becky asked.

"That's ass-nasty!" Jesse complained, a weak smile forming on his lips.

"It's good for you!" Becky smiled and helped her husband drink more. He drank almost half of it before stopping to take a break. He was breathing heavy, trying not to get nauseated by the awful taste.

"You just sit here and rest. I'll be right back." Becky propped him up with pillows and went to tell the others that Jesse wasn't feeling well and needed some quiet. Naturally everyone wanted to come up and help, but Becky told them that it would probably be best if they all stayed away. She didn't want anyone to bother Jesse, and she certainly didn't want anyone else getting sick. When she came back to their room, Jesse looked very pale. His jaw was set. He was stiff.

"Becky-" he managed, before he doubled over. Becky quickly brought him a small wastebasket and held it for him. He threw up the crackers he'd eaten and whatever that was that Becky had forced into him, and then there was nothing left to do but dry-heave. He stayed there for several minuets, doubled over, coughing weakly. There was an ass-nasty taste in his mouth, and his diaphragm was on fire.

Finally Becky helped him get back onto the couch. He was still dry-coughing, holding the wastebasket under his mouth, even though nothing at all was coming up. Becky had never seen him like this. She rubbed his back softly, feeling how tense his muscles were.

He finally put the wastebasket on the floor and blew out hard. He looked over at Becky and smiled weakly. "That's gotta be the last of…everything."

"Honey, let's take your temperature." Becky went into the bathroom and returned with a thermometer. She popped it into Jesse's mouth and waited.

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleeeeeeeeeep!_

She pulled it out and looked at it. "Hmm, 103."

"Pff…that's not too bad." Jesse said, yawning.

"You should probably try to go to sleep."

"Yeah…I guess." He closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Suddenly they shot open again. "Where are the boys?"

"Honey, they are at Aunt Ida's remember?"

"Oh yeah…sorry." He let his eyes slip shut again. After a few minuets Becky figured he was asleep, so she got up and went back to the family.

DJ, Stephanie, Danny, and Joey were all there waiting. The only one missing was Comet. Danny was the first to ask. "How's Jesse doing?"

"He's pretty sick. He's been throwing up a lot."

"Jesse never gets sick!" Stephanie said.

"Well, he's pretty sick today. He can't keep anything down, and he can hardly stand."

"Are you sure he's not just hung over?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie!" Danny scolded.

"Sorry."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Joey asked.

"Just keep quiet and try not to disturb him, alright? He's sleeping right now." Becky turned around. "Actually…Joey? Can you go upstairs and watch out for him? I'm going to go try to find something that'll help him. Okay?"

"Sure, Becky, anything." Joey smiled. He was happy to be able to help.

Becky walked out the door, and Joey went to Jesse and Becky's room. Jesse was still asleep, propped up on the couch with pillows. Joey thought about taking a picture for blackmail, but decided it would be in bad taste.

He sat down on the couch next to Jesse, lying back and relaxing. Jesse didn't wake up for several more minuets. When he figured out where he was and who was next to him, he finally croaked, "Hey, Joey."

"Hey, Jess, how ya doing?" Joey said, turning so he could see his friend.

"Fine," Jesse lied. He felt awful. His whole body ached, his diaphragm was still sore, and his mouth felt like it was coated in blisters. He'd didn't think he'd ever felt this bad in his entire life.

"Becky's gone to the store. She's gonna bring something home for you." Joey smiled.

"Oh, yeah? What?"

"Probably some knockout pills." Joey laughed.

"Oh, great." Jesse laughed weakly, but it hurt his stomach, so he stopped. "Don't make me laugh, Joey."

"Sorry." Joey felt bad. He'd never seen Jesse like this. "So, umm…do you want to talk about something?"

"Joey, I think it would be best if I kept my mouth _closed_." Jesse tried to make his tone sound playful.

"You're that sick, huh?"

_Why did he have to make me think about that? _Jesse moaned. "Yeah, man. I'm _that _sick. Can we stop talking about me and my 'illness'? It's not that bad…just something I ate, probably." He rolled over a little. He was starting to feel queasy again, talking about all that.

"Okay, sorry." Joey gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Jesse sat in silence for a few minuets before saying, "You're gonna get sick too, if you stay around me."

"Becky gave me orders to watch you."

"Ugh, Becky. She acts like I have the plague."

They both sat in silence, Jesse burying his face in a pillow, and Joey staring at the wall. Eventually, Joey started talking again. He talked about cartoons, which did nothing good for Jesse's headache and already troubled stomach. When that didn't get Jesse talking, he said, "So, what do you think about the twins being at Ida's?"

This got Jesse's attention. "That hag's going to turn them into little momma's boys."

"Well, at least they're not here to bother you, right?"

"Yeah…they would probably kill my headache…and I don't want them catching whatever I've got."

"I thought it was something you ate."

"Joey? Shut up."

"Okay. Sorry. Again. But look…it's gonna kill me if I can't talk. So can I please talk?"

"Okay. But don't talk about the boys, Becky, Ida, or me being sick. It all makes me want to-" Jesse thought that if he finished his sentence, he might throw up right then and there. His stomach was acting up again, and he wondered if he would make it until Becky got home.

"Okay, I'll talk about my cartoons! I was drawing yesterday, and I really think I came up with something good. It's called-"

The feeling in his stomach and throat was too much for Jesse to take. He burped acid and tried not to spew right there. He moaned. "Um, that's great, Joey, but I have to go."

"Go where?" Joey said, looking a bit angry that Jesse cut him off.

"I have to—I have to go to the bathroom."

"Can I finish _talking_ first?"

"I ca- I can't wait that long…" Jesse was already starting to gag on his own words. _Doesn't he get it?_ He thought miserably.

"Okay, fine. But hurry up."

Jesse got up, made sure he could stand strait, and rushed for the bathroom. His hands slipped on the doorknob, his vision multiplying and blurring. It seemed like he would never get inside. As soon as he got in the door and had it shut, he fell to his knees in front of the toilet, hoping that didn't make a loud _bang_, and let his stomach take over. He didn't have anything to throw up. Nothing came up but strings of spit, but his stomach wouldn't stop heaving. When eventually he did get something up, it was like ejecting a gallon of hot water. It burned his throat, squeezing tears out of his eyes. He heaved violently for several minuets.

When the heaving gave way, he leaned back against the wall and took deep breaths. His mouth tasted acidy. He got to his feet a little too quickly, causing the room to spin. He put out a hand against the wall and balanced himself. Using water from the sink, he rinsed his mouth out best he could and flushed the toilet, trying not to look at it. He stayed there in the bathroom in front of the sink, feeling unsure that his stomach was finished. Eventually he figured that he was safe, so he walked back to the couch. Becky was there, and Joey had left.

"Again?" she asked, a sympathetic smile coming to her lips.

"I think my internal organs are going to start coming up." He said weakly, collapsing on the couch. "I feel terrible, Becky."

"Take some of this," Becky said, handing him some pills. He swallowed them without even asking what it was. Anything to escape that horrible feeling.

"You should be able to sleep...get some rest, maybe you'll feel better after sleeping for a little while." Becky helped Jesse get back into bed.

"I'll do anything." Jesse said pathetically.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." Becky sat down on the bed next to her husband, running her fingers through his hair, calming him into the arms of sleep. Eventually, she felt his body relax. His breathing slowed and deepened. She smiled. He was finally asleep.

**A/N: Okay, sorry i've gotta go! There will be more soon, I promise! Aww poor Jesse, lol. Even i feel sorry for him. gives Jesse a hug gimme comments, people! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full House, obviously, or any of the characters. This is just the work of a fan….like any other story on this website. I did make up the show Ultimate Dare. It's like Fear Factor. I didn't know if Fear Factor existed back then, lol, so I made up something else.**

**A/N: this is just a simple jesse-torture fic, lol I'm so mean. Chapter Two, here it is!**

**Plot: Jesse is sick. simple as that. Picking up from where we left off.**

ooooooo00000000000oooooooooo00000000000000ooooooooo000000000

Jesse woke up from his nap feeling a little better, but not much. His stomach didn't hurt as badly, but the pounding in his head canceled out that fact. His diaphragm was still sore, and his eyes were itchy and watery. He sat up a little and stretched. Becky sat down next to him as soon as she saw that he was awake.

"Are you feeling any better after your nap?" she asked, rubbing his back.

"A little," Jesse said, giving his wife the privilege of seeing him smile.

"Good. Do you think you can eat something?"

The thought of food unsettled his stomach a little, but he was so hungry. He decided to try for it. "Yeah…I think I can."

"Okay. I'll go make you some soup. Is that good?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

Becky kissed him on the cheek and left to prepare him some soup. Jesse tried to stay sitting up, but he was too weak. He fell back onto his pillows, breathing heavy. For a few minuets, he just stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Becky to come back. When she finally did, it was with a bowl of chicken soup in her hands.

"Be careful, it's hot. And take small sips, one at a time. I don't want you getting sick again."

"Yeah, neither do I." Jesse forced himself to sit up, and Becky helped him stay that way by making a wall of pillows around him. He took the spoon and took a little at a time. Soup had never tasted so good. "That's amazing…it tastes so good!"

Becky smiled. "It's just soup."

"No, it's more than that. It's great…the broth…" he trailed off. He couldn't think of anything that'd ever tasted so good to him. He struggled to contain himself to take small sips. He wanted to chug the whole thing.

Becky helped Jesse to eat the soup, until finally it was gone. She hoped he would hold it in. "There…why don't you try to sleep again? Now that you've got some food in you."

"I think I will!" Jesse said happily. He felt so much better now that he'd eaten. How wonderful it felt to be full.

"Okay. I'm going to go downstairs for awhile, alright? Call if you need me."

"Okay. I'll…I'll be…fine." He trailed off as he immediately fell asleep.

Becky smiled and kissed him. She was so happy to see him feeling a little better. "Sleep well."

0000ooooooooo000000000

Jesse woke up and looked at the clock. 5:30. He'd been asleep for three hours. He didn't feel as good as he had before he went to sleep. His stomach was gurgling, and he still had that horrible headache. His diaphragm wasn't quite as sore, but his eyes were still watery. He wondered if he was ever going to feel better.

He sat up slowly and moved to get out of bed. He seemed okay, so he stood. This motion was a little too much, and an immediate rush of nausea swept over him. He put out a hand and held himself against the wall, closing his eyes and blowing out. He tried his best to quiet his stomach. The feeling passed as quickly as it had come. He sat back down on the bed.

Stephanie came up to check on him and approached slowly, as if the room were quarantined. "Uncle Jesse? Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really, kid." He said, looking at her. "I got kind of weird just then…so you might want to leave."

"Becky wants to know if you threw up again."

_Why do they keep saying that word…well,_ words"Nope." He answered simply.

"Good! I hope you feel better, Uncle Jesse." Stephanie said, patting his shoulder and leaving.

_God? Are you going to let me go any time soon? _ Jesse asked in his mind, dropping his head. He sat there for a few minuets, bored to death. He was almost happy when Becky came up again. "Becky…how ya been?"

"How have _you _been?" she asked, putting her hand to his forehead.

"Been better."

"You're still hot."

"I _feel _hot."

"Do you think you can drink?"

That thought nauseated him. "Umm…I'll wait a little while before I drink something."

"Okay, sorry. Do you think you can come downstairs?"

"I think so."

Becky helped him to his feet and down the stairs. Once they were in the family room, she let him collapse onto the couch. Everyone was there in an instant, asking if he was feeling alright. He just told them that he was fine, he just needed some quiet. Becky turned on the TV and sat down next to him. They were watching a show called _Ultimate Dare_. It was one of Jesse's favorite shows. The bad luck was, they had turned it on right at the dinner course dare. Today, it was some pile of shit with fish eyes sprinkled over it. Jesse insisted that it was okay to watch, he was feeling much better. But he was lying. His stomach was getting queasier by the minuet.

Everyone gathered to watch the show. Stephanie shouted "That's sick!" many times. DJ wouldn't watch it. She said it was disgusting, and went to her room. Michelle was fine with it; she'd watched it with Jesse many times. Joey and Danny were squeamish, but they watched it anyway. Jesse, however…Jesse didn't make it past five minuets. He jumped up from the couch and ran into the kitchen, covering his mouth with his hand. He headed to the sink and threw up a lot of the soup he'd eaten. Becky, Michelle, and Danny raced after him. Becky was at his side in an instant, rubbing his back and consoling him.

"I knew that show wasn't good for sick guys." Danny said, trying to make a joke.

Jesse stopped for a second and looked at him from the sink. "Please go away, everyone. I'm fine, really." He was so embarrassed. His already-hot cheeks were burning.

"Honey…let's go back upstairs," She said when he stopped. She helped him get back up the stairs without falling. He was so limp. She sat him down on the couch and sat the small wastebasket by his feet again. "I know you want to be left alone…but if you need anything, we're all downstairs." She kissed him and started to walk away.

"Becky?" he muttered weakly.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Thanks…thanks for helping me out."

Becky smiled. "You just stay there and rest…I know it's boring, but just…read a magazine or something."

She left. While she was gone, he threw up a few more times, emptying out everything. Eventually he figured there was nothing left. There couldn't be.

He lifted his head out of the wastebasket, after that last time. He dropped it at his feet and lay back, relaxing. Strangely, he felt better.

DJ came up with a glass of water. "Becky wants you to drink this. She says take small sips."

He took the glass from her and thanked her as she walked away. He took a few sips every few minuets, amazed at how good water tasted right then. A few minuets later, Becky was there with more soup.

"I want you to try and eat again. Go slowly." She put the soup on the coffee table.

"Okay, but if I puke again, I'm blaming you and your _soup_." He took the spoon and took a very small sip.

"Oh, Jess…I'm sorry you're sick."

"Actually I'm feeling a little better now. I think I got everything up and out." He tried to make his voice sound playful, but it came out miserable.

"You just eat that up…I'll be back soon."

"You keep leaving me!" he joked.

"Oh, stop that…I feel bad enough!"

"Don't feel bad." He ate more soup. And more. And more as the minuets went by. Soon he was staring at an empty bowl, leaning back in the couch with a full stomach. He almost felt drunk, ready to fall asleep. He decided to try and walk to his bed. Standing slowly, he made his way to the bed, surprisingly not falling in-between. Once there, he collapsed and sighed deeply. This horrible day was finally over.

Suddenly, he felt warmth against him. He turned to see Becky's beautiful face, smiling at him. "Good-night, honey." She said. She wrapped her arms around him, cuddling up and soothing him. "You'll feel better in the morning…I promise."

He smiled back. "If I wasn't sick we could have some fun."

"Oh! You just go to sleep, mister." She giggled and kissed him just as his eyes slipped shut.

00ooooooooo000000000

Jesse woke up at 2:30 p.m! The longest he'd slept in a long, long time. He sighed deeply, lying there vacantly waiting to see how he felt. He only had a slight headache, but his diaphragm was killing him. He put a hand to his stomach and sat up. Becky was still there, looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A lot better."

"I'm glad." She smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Becky. I love you." He rested his forehead on hers, just to where he could see her eyes.

"Through sickness and health, right?"

He smiled and kissed her. "You got it."

THE END.

ooooooo00000000000oooooooooo00000000000000ooooooooo000000000

**A/N: Sorry I got all sappy there, lol. And sorry it was a little short. So tell me! What'd you think?**


End file.
